


Better A Soulless Monster Than A Human One

by WinterChambers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Happy ending (or as happy as RWBY lets it be), Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Trans male!Ruby, Trans!Ruby, trangender character, transphobia TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChambers/pseuds/WinterChambers
Summary: Ruby Rose is different. Not in the "prodigy, moved two years ahead" way, or the "massive scythe-gun" way, or even the "extremely socially awkward while also being overwhelming to hang out with". Ruby is different to what everyone says she is, and she knows it.(Terrible summary to be updated at a later date)





	Better A Soulless Monster Than A Human One

Chapter one: Sleep

Ruby was not having a good day.  
All she wanted to do was stay sleeping in bed all day, maybe eat some cookies and sleep more, but she had a long day of classes ahead.   
She spends 10 minutes convincing herself to put on her skirt. It makes her hate everything including herself, and she didn’t know why.  
Her name was toxic to hear and being called a girl made her want to puke, but she didn’t know any different. She wasn’t born with… that down there. She was born with girl bits, so she’s a girl, right?

Putting on her hood makes everything at least a little bit better. Ozpin had allowed it, much to miss Goodwitch’s displeasure. 

“Ruby! We’ll be late!” Weiss called from outside the dorm. She could almost feel Weiss’ laser glare shooting through the door. “Almost done!” Ruby calls back, wincing at the pitch of her voice.  
“I don’t see why you can’t change with us in the room. We’re all girls.” Weiss complains.  
Ruby’s stomach doesn’t feel so good. “Give her a break, Weiss. She’s always been like this, her needing privacy is nothing new.” Ruby hears Yang in the hall. Ruby sighs, kneeling down and just letting all her emotion out into one silent scream.  
She’s in a better place. Putting on a smile, she pulls open the door and puts on her ‘leader’ act. “C’mon team! Let’s go!” She cheers, walking with multiple books in hand. “We would have, had it not been for your absurd needs.” Ruby feels like shrinking into her hood. “Right.”

*****__________^^^^^*^^^^^__________***** *****__________^^^^^*^^^^^__________*****

That “long day of classes” came with homework.  
Ruby almost cried as she saw her dorm room, warm with the summer’s sun gleaming through the window, heating up a single square of the carpet. Deciding between sitting in the hot part and using effort to get up to bed, she fell into the square of warmth and immediately smiled. It was nice.  
Yang, Blake and Weiss were out doing whatever, so she had the room for at least an hour to herself, but it didn’t seem right, for some reason. Her dorm wasn’t exactly the quiet place, and seeing it be so quiet was unnerving.

So for the next ten minutes, Ruby lies on the ground, listening to her loudest music without headphones, keeping it at a decent level that doesn’t annoy people in other dorms, but loud enough to please her.  
But it doesn’t work. The walls are closing in, everyone’s fake and they’ve been deleted from the program. They’re not coming back and her thoughts are being controlled by an interdimensional alien ship, intending on learning how the human mind works.  
Her breathing accelerates, and the music so clear to her a few seconds ago is now blurring and mixing together, quieting all together when the scroll dies.

And suddenly, it’s stopped. There’s no more music, there’s no glitching or walls caving in on herself. Her teammates have gone out to buy new notebooks and mechanical pencils. (Blake probably tagged along to get more books.)

Her breathing slows and she realises she probably looks like a freak. “I need to get out of this room.” She mutters to herself, putting her scroll on charge and heading out, closing the door behind her.   
She’s a few halls away when she realise she won’t be able to get back in her dorm because her scroll’s in there. Great.

For the next thirty minutes, she wanders around campus. The sky slowly darkening as the clock pushes five.   
She eventually makes it to a rooftop, which one, she doesn’t know. There are a surprising amount scattered around Beacon’s building. It faces Ozpin’s tower, though. With it’s beautiful green glowey...thingies.

She’s more tired than she previously thought. If she wanted to collapse, now was the time to do it, apparently. Ruby pulls herself to the nearest wall, and curls up against it, using her cloak as a blanket, pulling the hood up to protect her ears.  
‘My tiny… girl ears.’ Ruby frowns, but the moment her eyes close, she’s asleep.

 

*****__________^^^^^*^^^^^__________***** *****__________^^^^^*^^^^^__________*****

A sigh slips out of a slightly wrinkled mouth, bronze glasses resting on his nose, but slowly slipping off. He takes them off, tucking him in his pocket.   
Before him lay Ruby, shivering and red nosed, despite her cloak covering her almost head to toe.

He kneels beside her, and lays his jacket over her, before picking her up. “We can’t have the future savior of remnant dying because she fell asleep outside, now can we?”  
He takes her back to her dorm, and inside he hears muffled voices. Team WBY’s back.  
“Girls.” He calls through the door, unable to knock. A silence is present for a few moments, before Yang opens the door. “I believe she belongs to you.” He places the sleeping child in Yang’s hand, not bothering to take back his jacket. “Oh, uh thank you, professor. Where did you…?” Weiss and Blake were looking at Ozpin quizzically, too. “On the roof. She looks quite tired. Make sure she gets enough rest tonight, and send her up to my office some time tomorrow. You can return the jacket then.” Ozpin puts his hands behind his back and stands up straight. “Well, team RWBY. Good night.” Ozpin walks off, the same way he approached the dorm from.

Inside the dorm, Yang, Blake and Weiss stare at Ruby’s curled figure. “Should we wake her up? To get undressed?” Blake steps forward, reaching over to take Ozpin’s jacket off her.   
“No, let’s just leave her.” Yang pulls Blake’s wrist gently. “I don’t think waking her up would do her any good. Let’s just,” Yang jumps up onto her bed, yawning and stretching out. “Go to bed.”  
Blake sighs and gets into bed, while Weiss crosses her arms. “You don’t seem very concerned.”  
Yang sits up and glares at Weiss. “Of course I’m concerned! She fell asleep on the roof. How could I not be concerned? But I’m not helping any by panicking and worrying, waking her up and making her lose sleep. This is the best way I can help right now- By not disturbing her sleep.” Yang could almost feel the flames off her hair, and she quickly checks if she woke Ruby.

Ruby was curled up into Ozpin’s jacket, snoring quietly.  
Yang sighs and falls back onto her bed, and Weiss sits down on her bed. “Night, Yang. Night Blake.” Weiss calls out quietly. “Night.” They both call back.

Everything will be brighter in the morning.


End file.
